Antarctica With A Sonny Twist
by Shlazz
Summary: The cast of So Random! and MacKenzie Falls have a once in a life time trip to Antarctica; but will it be what it seems? Channy Pleasee R
1. Save The Penguins

**Chapter 1: Save The Penguins**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SWAC unfortunately ): If I did Channy would have happened long before now (:

_**[Zora's POV]**_

"Can the cast of _So Random! _And _MacKenzie Falls _come to my office now" Mr. Condor ordered through the speakers, so we wouldn't get fired and our show wouldn't be cancelled me and my cast ran to Mr. Condor's.

We made it to his office before MacKenzie Falls did so we took our seats around the large table in the centre of the room. Just then Chad and the rest of his cast walked in as we glared at them for not coming here straight away; do they _want _their show cancelled?

"Sorry we're late Mr. Condor we... Uh... forgot the way to your office? Chad stated making it sound more like a question.

"Sure, just sit down I have something to tell you" Mr. Condor half shouted, ordering them but at the same time trying not to out fear on their faces.

"_So Random! _And _MacKenzie Falls _are sponsoring a 'Save The Penguins' charity so both shows get to go to Antarctica for a month!" Mr. Condor said awaiting for Tawni to scream in delight.

Mine and Chad's show left and as soon as the door shut I was called back in.

"Zora, I informed your parents about this and they said you can't go and that your too young" Mr. Condor told her hoping she wouldn't be too upset. I glumly walked out of the office and closed the door and went up into my vents, listening to Sonny and Chad having their daily argument, but this one had something extra added onto it, at this point I was in the vents in Sonny and Tawni's dressing room and Sonny and Chad were outside her door.

_**[Tawni's POV]**_

_Oh God_ I thought, Sonny and Chad were having one of their fights, _again_. I can hear the argument loud and clear so I decided to listen in.

"I can't believe the No. 1 Tween drama show has to go to Antarctica with a show that doesn't even have viewers!" Chad whined to make Sonny angry, just so he could call her a diva.

"Chad! We're not thrilled either, we don't want to spend a month with drama snobs and a jerk-throb" Sonny screamed, I think she screamed in Chad's face because I heard footsteps moving slowly backwards.

"Someone's a diva" Chad sang as he smirked.

"Jerk-throb" Sonny shot back.

"Diva"

"Jerk-throb"

"Diva"

"Jerk-throb"

"Right, tell you what, we'll just stay out each other's way" Chad broke off the 1 word fight.

"Fine" Sonny bit back.

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"So were good?" Chad's always the one to say that sentence.

"Oh were so good" Sonny said storming in the dressing room.

Sonny slammed the door in Chad's face and we both heard him storm down the corridor.

_They so aren't going to stay out of each other's way _I thought to myself also thinking it was pretty obvious something was going to happen between them two in Antarctica, just what is the question.

**A/N: So was it good? Bad? Sorry it's short I couldn't think of anything, just want to give a shout out to my BFFF SWACfan8649 who helped me with this (: thank you so much**


	2. Row 14

**Chapter 2: Row 14**

_**[Sonny's POV]**_

_Right so I need; Sleeping items, doubt we will need to do anything with our hair and I doubt we will be able to wear make-up, so it's just clothes I need _I thought long and hard about packing what I needed and what I wouldn't.

_I can't wait to spend a whole month with Chad! _I thought excitedly.

"Wa-Wait, what? I'm not excited to spend a week with Chad he's a total drama snob and a jerk-throb" I kept repeating to myself.

_Yes I am_

"Uh... Ok fine but only the _slightest _bit" I said to myself in defeat, still hiding that I was _extremely _excited.

_**[No Ones POV]**_

Sonny finished packing everything she needed and sat down waiting for the taxi, as she was waiting she thought about who she would be sitting next to seen as there were only two seats in each row, she was praying for it to be Tawni, if she got sat next to anyone from MacKenzie Falls she was sure to go insane. The taxi arrived and it made its way to the airport, when Sonny arrived everyone was so excited that they had already checked in. Once Sonny checked in she received her plane ticket and went in departures, unfortunately for Sonny, Tawni had dragged her to do some shopping.

"Oh my god! They have so much Coco Moco Coco! I need to stock up! Lucky I have my credit card" Tawni practically screamed and scared the life out of everyone in the departures lounge. Eventually after a long wait everyone was allowed to board the plane, Sonny sits in her seat 14A with an empty seat next to her then all of a sudden a certain blonde haired, blue eyed jerk-throb sat next to her.

_Is he sat next to me? You're joking right? _Sonny thought, secretly pleased to be placed next to Chad.

_**[Chad's POV]**_

_**5 Minutes Before Sonny Arrived**_

I had just checked in when I noticed Sonny getting out of the taxi outside, so I hatched a plan. I started talking to the check in operator.

"Hey, when Sonny Munroe comes and checks in can you make sure she gets the seat next to me please?" I asked as nicely as possible.

"Sir, I'm afraid that's against the rules of my job" The check in operator replied bluntly.

"Please" I pleaded, I gave her one of my signature _CDC _looks and she caved.

"I never did this ok?" The check in operator questioned.

"Ok, just make it happen please" I replied. Just then Sonny walked through the door and came to the check in counter, the operator gave Sonny the ticket and nodded at me when she wasn't looking, and I winked back as we all walked off towards the departures lounge.

_**[Nico's POV]**_

"Hey Tawn, do you think Sonny will be alright? I mean she's on the other side of the plane with Chip Drama Pants_**" **_Nico said to Tawni, who he was placed next to on the plane, while Grady was placed next to Portlyn.

"Don't worry, we both know they're into each other, they'll entertain each other the whole way, let's just enjoy this flight without having to worry about anyone else" Replied Tawni, looking lost in thought.

"Well Grady seems to be getting along with Portlyn, just look at them" Nico said pointing to Grady and Portlyn, who then starting making out. They were startled when they noticed me and Tawni looking at them.

"Aw Nico let them have their fun, I mean were going Antarctica, this is going to be the best month ever-"I cut off Tawni by kissing her, we melted into each other.

_**[Sonny POV]**_

"Chad, I don't like flying, it scares me taking off and landing" I whined, I was genuinely scared of planes and it wasn't going to change now.

"It'll be ok I'm here" Chad replied, we took off and I grabbed Chad's hand and squeezed, to my surprise he squeezed back, helping me get through this, when we were in the air I realised I was holding Chad's hand and I quickly let go.

"So..." I said to Chad, this flight was going to be awkward. Just then a male waiter came over and started looking at me funny, I felt really uncomfortable then he wrote his number on a napkin and gave me the call me sign. Then Chad butted in.

"Hey! You're making her feel uncomfortable leave her alone! And she doesn't want your digits so keep them to yourself and don't come near us again" Chad shouted with a stern look in his eyes.

_Was Chad jealous? No he couldn't be, well he was right I __did__ feel uncomfortable. _I thought.

"Thanks Chad, that waiter was just weird and not attractive _at all_" I thanked Chad as I fell into his deep blue eyes, they really did sparkle. I was starting to get tired and Chad noticed.

"You can lean on my shoulder if you want to, the leather makes a good pillow?" Chad asked, I obliged and fell to sleep instantly, I awoke half an hour later to find Chad's head on mine, it felt so right, so perfect, so I decided to go back to sleep.

**A/N: Well what do you think? This chapter was really hard to write I was really stuck at the beginning, thank you to my reviewers, to SWACfan8649, to everyone; please review :]**


	3. Smudged Coco Moco Coco & Flat Hair

**A/N: Sorry this has taken so long, I had writer's block then I went on holiday then I had exams, well i still have 2 but they aren't for another 2 weeks so I'm fine for the minute :]**

**Chapter 3: A Bump To The Head, Smudged Lip Gloss & Flat Hair**

_**[Tawni's POV]**_

"Nico, I'll be right back if you get what I mean" I smirked. He nodded as I walked off. I _'wondered' _past Sonny and saw her fast asleep, they looked so cute together! But I had to wake her up and let her know I think something's going on between the two of them.

"Sonny? Wake up; can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked tapping my foot as if I was being in-patient.

"Yeahh Tawni?" Sonny responded, completely dazed. _Probably thinking about Chad _I thought to myself.

"I know something's going on between you and Chad, it just so happens to be a coincidence that you two are sat next to each other and you 'fell asleep' on his shoulder, I so knew you were into him" I said putting air quotes around fell asleep, knowing full well that this was going to scare her and make her avoid me for the next couple of days, but thanks to my plan that won't happen. I simply walked off and left a confused Sonny. I sat back in my seat and gathered everyone else from the two shows.

"Right so does everyone remember the plan?" I asked.

_**[Flashback]**_

"Does everyone now know the plan?" I asked for the second time.

"Nope" Grady responded bluntly.

"Well I'm only going to say this one more time, on the plane Chad is sure to want to sit next to Sonny, she always gets tired at that time of day so she will lean on his shoulder, that's when I walk past and embarrass her, I will 'bump' my head and forget everything that happened on the plane, Nico, make sure you sit next to Chad on the coach, I'll sit next to Sonny, hopefully we will be able to pry the information out of them both" I repeated for the third time in the last 10 minutes, Grady sure was slow on the uptake.

"Ok" They said in unison. _Finally, Sonny and Chad will be together, __if__ my plan works _I pondered.

_**[End Of Flashback]**_

_**[Sonny's POV]**_

"What was that about?" I said aloud, not realising that Chad heard what I had said.

"What was what about Sonny?" Chad questioned with confusion plastered all over his face. He sure was cute when he was confused.

"Oh nothing, just Tawni rambling on about something" I lied, my voice getting slightly high.

"Riiight sure" Chad dragged on, he sure knew when I was lying, I really need to sort out the high voice thing it ruins everything. The rest of the plane ride was quite short, then we had to land, I was just as bad at landing as taking off. Again I took Chad's hand and squeezed tightly; he chuckled and helped me through it. I really like his nice side, it's a shame he doesn't show it all the time. _It was a bumpy ride landing I hope everyone's ok. _Chad and I left the plane, I forgot to bring my coat on the plane, instead I packed it sometimes I can be really stupid.

"Sonny, you look cold, here have my coat" Chad offered passing her the coat.

"Chad I can't, you'll get cold and it's your coat, I was stupid enough to put mine in the case" I responded.

"Sonny just take it I'll be fine, and you are not stupid" He seemed to spell out the last part slowly as if I was 4.

"Ok and thank you, I appreciate it" I smiled my big toothy smile and carried on walking. I felt something sit across my shoulders and I turned around to find that it was Chad's arm; I had a huge spark run through my body. It felt nice so I decided to leave it there. I noticed Tawni and was shocked, the bottom half of her face looked exactly the same as when she ended up looking like a clown when she tried to give up her mirror, _I hope she's not doing that again_. I thought through what I was going to say so I didn't hurt her feelings or anything.

"Oh my gosh, Tawni what happened to you? Your Coco Moco Coco is _all _over your face" I rambled, I hadn't really thought it through enough.

"Umm I have no idea, all I remember is being sat next to Nico on the plane" Tawni responded, clueless to anything, which is normally like her but she hasn't mentioned her hair yet. _Thank god she doesn't remember me and Chad, I think I would die if she did. _I was so happy this was happening right now.

_**[Nico's POV]**_

"Ohh Sonny? You know the bumpy landing we had? Well Tawni hadn't put her seatbelt on so when the plane landed she jumped out of her seat and hit her head on the side; she can't remember anything that happened on the plane. She only remembers before it, I hope she remembers soon I can't deal with this Tawni" I told Sonny, her mouth was ajar. _Well the bumpy landing wasn't part of our plane but oh well, it worked didn't it? And Sonny's totally buying this story; Tawni's actually a really good actress. _I thought until Tawni said a question which brought me out of my daze.

"Sonny, why is your hair _extremely _flat? It was full of volume before we got on the plane, what happened?" Tawni asked while Sonny started to panic, I could tell she hadn't come up with a lie yet and it won't work anyway because of her voice.

"I uh... I... I leant on the side of the plane looking out of the window and I fell asleep. The bumpy landing woke me up" Sonny stated. _Woah, her voice didn't go high, she has been working hard on her voice it's really obvious. _Tawni looked at me with an oh my gosh look on her face and I instantly knew what she was thinking. _This is going to be harder than I thought._

**A/N: What do you think? This has to be my longest chapter yet; sorry for taking so long to update. Thanks to Geekquality for help with this :]**


End file.
